User blog:Commander Marko/Diversity: Is it dying out?
Forgive me for my absence Friends, teammates, people of the wiki! Well, that sentence was filled with positive energy. Firstly I am going to apologize for my lack of 'activity' on the wiki. I haven't been playing that much League lately (just sitting at Gold IV, doing nothin'). Although I have been away from a 'lifestyle' (referring to League and everything associated w/ League), I have been spending that time cautiously and filled with joy. My girlfriend is the culprit for that, in all honestly. The feeling of being with someone you truly care for, someone that understands the real you, is indescribable... Ok, now let's move on the topic. Introduction to the topic Diversity is a term which references individuality. It's mostly used in sciences (correct me if I'm wrong), although it does slip into everyday discussions between us humans. Now, what's the problem with League's diversity? Diversity=Dead? There is hardly any diversity these days. People usually play to win, and I'm fine with that. As someone who has been maining jungle for ~2 years, the real thing that bugs me is that people pick the 'easy-way-out' champs to win. I feel like I see roughly the same 30 champs over and over and over again. The meta is one of the primary blames to this (along w/ the community itself for not being able to think utilizing their own brains). Here's a situation: Patch 5.X: People are primarily playing 5 champions in the jungle: , , , and . X (well-known) player starts playing primarily, creating his own playstyle of the champion, turning her into a 'rotation' champion. (Clear, gank, invade, gank, clear, gank, etc.). Or possibly, Elise gets a minor rework/change and her jungling capabilities are stronger, as does her 'rotation' power. Hence, multiple LCS/Pro/Celeb? players start playing her. Other players start playing , favoring her over the other potential picks. The thing is, her 'rotation' power will be so strong, it will overshadow her weaknesses, making her a FOTM pick. Players will have the option to choose between and for better CC and/or tankiness, but will pick the Spider Queen due to the sole reason of her new strengths which overshadow her weaknesses, and eventually will cause her to overshadow the other top picks. Same thing is with . One change made her into a FOTM jungler. The most disturbing part for me is the fact that her ban rate sky-rocketed only after she received changes that only affected her interaction with monsters. Her damage and mobility outshine those of many junglers, and basically hide her weaknesses with no trouble at all. Conclusion I could talk about diversity for a rather long time, but my fingers will eventually get tired. And I feel like my example above seems rather 'iffy', although while I am writing this I do feel a bit sleepy. Use the comment section to discuss whether on not diversity is really dying out and why? The new Cinderhulk enchantment will definitely open up room for other junglers, allowing them to shine as well. But what about the lanes? Will ever stop showing in every match? Lastly, I'd like to thank you for taking your time reading this blog. I'll probably need some time to get 'back-in-shape' (referring to blog-writing), although I believe it's a fresh start. -Marko Category:Blog posts